I Wonder How That Got There
by The Convergence
Summary: For Lena: The three times Matthew catches Izzy under the mistletoe and the one time he doesn't.


**For:** Lena  
 **Penname** : .X  
 **Character:** Matthew Weasley  
 **Other Characters Used:** Izzy Fitz-Simmons  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Fluffy, fluff & fluff!  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas, Lenaaaaa! All the best for the new year too!

* * *

 **I wonder how that got there...**  
 _The three times Matthew catches Izzy under the mistletoe and the one time he doesn't._

* * *

Christmas was an exciting time for most people; all the decorations and lights, the carols, the feasts, the snow, people's generally cheery dispositions and there was no shortage of any of these things in The Convergence. It was difficult to be a grouch around Christmas time, not that Matthew Weasley was ever really a grouch. No, his mouth more often than not held an easy, and somewhat mischievous, smile that reached his eyes too. But it was an incredibly exciting day for the Worldborn when he woke up to find snow on his windowsill, smile stretching wider than it surely ever had before. He'd been quick to push himself out of bed - paying no attention to the clock on his bedside table that told him it was still rather early, possibly too early to be this excited - and hurry in getting changed, yelling out to both his mother and sister that there was snow outside. And it was out in the snow where he spent the next few hours.

After the third hour, Matthew decided that perhaps just a coat was not sufficient in keeping him warm over his regular clothes and so headed back up the stairs to his porch to fetch his hat, scarf and gloves from inside though he turned at the call of his name.

"Matt!" The young wizard turned and flashed the petit girl a bright smile, lifting a cold hand to wave at the familiar face.

"Izzy, hi!" He almost yelled in response, "You our enjoying the snow too?" Matt went on, shoving his hands in his pockets for the moment as Izzy climbed the few steps, halting a few inches in front of him.

Izzy nodded, giving a bright smile. "Yes, it's so much fun!" She replied, glancing briefly upwards at the sky though noting the small spring of mistletoe hung above their heads. Matthew's eyes lifted too, following her line of sight and wordlessly, his fingers caught hers and he lifted her hand to press a feather-light kiss to her knuckles as he bowed forward with an arm tucked behind his back, the tips of his ears burning and his cheeks flaming pink as he gave a slightly crooked smile.

* * *

The Weasleys were almost completely prepared for Christmas though there were a few things they still needed and so Matthew had offered to take a short trip to the store to grab the last couple things. He had a list tucked into his coat pocket as he nudged open the door with his snow-dusted shoulder. He had a very specific list of things his mother and sister 'needed' and so head pulled the list from his pocket, unsrunching it and starting down one of the aisles. He heard the quiet humming of a Christmas carol before he spotted the familiar girl,

"Hey Iz." He hummed warmly, smile an automatic response as he tucked his gloves away into his coat pocket. The short girl spun on her heels to offer a bright smile of her own.

"Matthew! Hello!" Izzy greeted, pleasantly surprised to see the other worldborn. "Have you been sent on the errands run this time?" She chuckled with a motion to the list in hand and he nodded.

"It's not too bad, only a couple of things and it gives me an excuse to be out in the snow. Not that I need one." He grinned and shook his head, falling into step with his friend as they started down one of the aisles.

"A very good point." She chuckled, "Well, I only came for ribbon! And since I've got it, I should probably head back. I can imagine dad's stressing over wrapping presents. I'll see you soon?" It was an unnecessary question but Matthew still nodded, splitting into a toothy smile.

"Oh, but..." he caught her wrist before she could move for the doors, bowing his head to drop a gentle kiss to her hair, mouth curling at the corners at the familiar floral scent of her shampoo. "Mistletoe, it's a rule."

* * *

"I think this is my favourite time of the year." Izzy states with a nod of finality. "I don't really like the cold but the I think there are plenty of benefits that almost make you forget about the cold, you know?"

Matt nodded as he wandered through the park at the same pace as the blonde, gloves hands tucked away into his pocket and his nose buried in his scarf. "Yeah, I don't mind the cold too much though. I do like the snow though." He added and he knew she knew that.

"Mm? Hadn't noticed." Izzy laughed, "I really summer too though, it being all bright and warm."

"That makes sense, you're all bright and warm." Matt pointed out and Izzy's nose scrunch as if she were considering it. Her mouth opened to argue that she was feisty too, could handle herself though she was cut off by Matt.

"Really? Here as well?" Izzy spared a brief glance upwards to where Matthew was already looking, a somewhat amused expression as he looked at the sprig of Mistletoe hanging from one of the tree branches . "Well, gotta follow the rules. Would be rude not to." He hummed, letting his lips brush her lightly freckled cheek with a little more confidence this time, not missing the flush that settled both on his cheeks and hers.

* * *

The wizard raised a slightly shaky hand and knocked on the door twice before taking a small step back and waiting. There was a quiet shuffle from inside and Izzy appeared, smile bright and hoping that perhaps it was carol singers though she doubted it. She wasn't in the least bit disappointed that it was Matthew instead though if anything her smile grew a little. "Hi! Merry Christmas!"

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, um... I just came by to give you this." Matt gave a slightly embarrassed smile as he held out the box wrapped with silver paper, "I'm sorry to disturb, I was just excited to give it to yo-"

He was interrupted as Izzy pressed up onto her toes, fingers curling in the lapels of Matthew's coat as she gave them a gentle tug, lips brushing his ever so gently. She pulled back with flaming red cheeks and a shy smile, murmuring "Mistletoe" and pointing above them but Matthew left her no time to be embarrassed.

"I wonder how that got there." He chuckled lightly before adding, "Merry Christmas, Iz." Matthew whispered happily, leaning down to steal another kiss.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
